


Campfire Over

by kageygirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-28
Updated: 2006-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageygirl/pseuds/kageygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva might not have liked Tony's campfires, but Tim did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campfire Over

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 4x02, "Escaped," though set before that.

"McGee? Don't go anywhere."

With Tony's latest campfire over, Ziva and Agent Lee were already gone, and Tim had been prepared to roll his chair back to his desk. Instead, he let go of the armrests and sat back, shifting his weight off the balls of his feet. Tony flipped a couple of file folders shut, slid them into a stack, and dropped the dictaphone on top of them.

Then he curled two fingers at Tim in a "come here" gesture without looking at him, and Tim obediently scooted closer. "What's up, Boss?"

Tony gave him a cursory once-over and then leaned in close, his head angled over Tim's shoulder, voice pitched low in his ear. "Okay, first of all, don't react," he said, and slid a hand onto Tim's thigh.

"Okay," Tim said softly. He couldn't help glancing at the probie, though he knew her line of sight would be blocked by Tony's desk and Tim's own body. He'd had the same desk himself.

"What did I just say? I said, don't react," Tony said, tightening his grip on Tim's thigh. His voice was sharp, but he drew his thumb over Tim's jeans, the nail catching on the little denim furrows, tickling. "We're just a team leader and his senior field agent having a little conference over here."

"Sorry," Tim said softly. Ziva's view would be interrupted by the cubicle wall and by Tony himself, but Tim still felt awfully exposed. He kept his breathing even, trying not to fidget, and stared over at the monitor behind Tony.

"Better." Tony eased up, stroking now more than tickling.

"Was there--something you wanted?" _Besides the obvious_ , Tim thought, but he wasn't sure enough about whatever game Tony was playing to say it out loud.

"Besides the obvious?"

Tim had to chuckle, but he turned it into a cough. Tony gave him a playful squeeze. Still smiling a little, Tim murmured back, "Yeah, besides that."

"Not especially, no." Tony's voice was breezy, and Tim could just imagine the wide, obnoxious grin he would be wearing.

"So, you're just messing with me," he said, sliding his hand over Tony's, keeping it from creeping any higher.

"Pretty much." Tony blew a breath across Tim's neck this time, making the fine hairs stand on end. "I don't want you becoming complacent on me, just because we've been getting extracurricular."

"Complacency is not a problem." Tim felt his neck getting warm. "But getting back to my desk without Ziva noticing something really obvious might be."

Tony leaned back, eyebrows raised, but he kept his eyes on Tim's face. "I didn't realize you were such an easy sell, McGee."

Tim licked his lower lip. "I'm not." He flattened his palm against the back of Tony's hand. "In general, anyway."

"Sorry," Tony said, not looking sorry in the slightest. His eyes were bright, and the fingers of his free hand, resting on the desk, tapped out a quick, restless tattoo. Then he pushed himself back, freeing his hand. He snagged the folders he'd had open earlier, tipping the dictaphone onto his desk with a clatter. "So get on those calls, McGee," he said in a normal voice, passing the folders to Tim.

"On it, Boss," Tim said, rolling himself back to his desk, folders held casually in front of his lap.

Before he picked up the phone, he looked across at Tony, to find Tony staring back at him. _Later_ , Tony mouthed at him, with a decisive nod. Tim nodded back, and had to smile when Tony did, quick and pleased and genuine.

Then Tim looked away, and forced his attention back to his work. Before they slipped and did anything... revealing.


End file.
